The Effect
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Usagi had always had a keen sense of smell, but some scents are more dangerous than others…DN/SM


**The Effect**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Usagi had always had a keen sense of smell, but some scents are more dangerous than others….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this hilarious plot bunny…**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**…**

Usagi yawned loudly as she descended the steps that led towards the only room the task force ever truly used. One of the walls was lined entirely with TV screens, constantly showing what was going on inside the large and expensive new building. Usagi, much like L, loved to walk around in her bare feet. Today was no different and it allowed her to come down without being heard. Of course, knowing L, he already knew she was in the room.

Usagi stretched when she reached the last step, making her small T-shirt ride higher up and exposing the soft and smooth skin of her lean stomach. As she brought her hands back down, Usagi spared a glance around the room, noticing that she and L were the only ones up at the moment. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Usually, everyone was up before she was! What was the world coming to?

"Good Morning, L!" Usagi chirped while moving to approach the genius detective who was concentrating hard on some files pulled up on the screens. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid it is no longer morning, Usagi-chan," L turned his head back to spare her a glance, flashing the teasing smirk pulling at the corner of his lips at her expense. "You slept through the day; it is now just a little past one in the afternoon."

"What?!" Usagi gasped in surprise and shock. So, the world wasn't coming to an end, but where was everyone? "Where is everyone then?"

L turned back to his task, answering her without having to look at her, "They are all currently running errands, but should return soon."

"Why aren't you out doing errands, L?" Usagi questioned while walking closer to the mysterious man. As she started to approach him, Usagi picked up on a very peculiar smell. If it was food, it was something she had never smelled before in her life. She stopped in her tracks, taking a long and very deep breath. The strange scent surged through her nose, weaving around her brain and tickling every sensory node.

When Usagi finally opened her eyes, she noticed that L had turned to face her. His head was angled slightly to the right, eyes wide, and thumb pressed against the corner of his mouth. He was obviously curious about something or another. "What?"

"You've been standing there for five minutes with your eyes closed," L stated plainly, but Usagi could see the spark of curiosity flash behind his calm façade. She took another deep breath and suppressed the urge to moan in satisfaction.

"I just smelled something wonderful," Usagi admitted while a faint blush highlighted her cheeks. L looked truly confused as he watched Usagi begin to walk around, sniffing the air for the source of the scent. He remained silent, watching curiously as Usagi's effort to find the hidden source slowly brought her closer and closer to him. Whether she had yet to notice that little fact was unknown to L, but by the way she seemed lost in concentration, he doubted it.

"Usagi-chan," L finally spoke up when she was standing right in front of him, leaning down to sniff closer to his perched position. L's eyes moved from glancing up at her serene and pleased looking face, to follow the line of her neck which met with the slender curve of her cleavage. Her white T-shirt was form fitting and the scoop neck cut just low enough to tease without being too indecent. At his angle, however, the shirt flashed more than usual. L's wide eyes took in the large kiss print with neat cursive writing over it that read, "Muwah!"

"It's you!" Usagi concluded after taking several more long drags of air through her nose. The teasing scent consumed her, making her crave more of it for some unexplainable reason. Her small hands reached out to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him up off his chair and closer to her body. L was startled by the sudden movement, but was unable to do anything.

"You just smell so goooood," Usagi squee'd while her hands ran up the sides of his face. Her dainty fingers weaved through his messy locks, tussling the strand of hair more than their usual messiness allowed. L's scalp tingled as the pads of her fingers massaged circles into his skin. Suddenly her fingers gripped his hair into her tight fists. A small shot of pain went through his system, but it didn't last.

"Usagi-chan I don-" Any efforts to try and pull her free from whatever haze she had fallen into was proved useless when her tiny body pushed against him, backing him up against the table that was made into the wall. L felt the cold metal brush the back of his thighs, but still Usagi pressed further against him, burying her face into his dark locks and taking long drags of air.

"I've never smelled anything so good," Usagi moaned and rubbed her face into the crook of L's neck, sniffing all along the clean skin. Her hands slid from his hair, nails scraping against the skin of his neck to hook under the scoop neck of his own long T-shirt. She tugged on it roughly, exposing some of the smooth skin of his strong and well toned chest.

Usagi was pressing her body so firmly against L that he felt himself sliding on top of the table, hoping to rid himself of the pain the table provided with him sandwiched against it. He looked down upon her blonde locks, watching as she buried her face into his skin, nose and lips brushing over it and making him shiver ever so slightly. Usagi tried to reach his hair again but could not make it even on her tip toes. Still, she wouldn't be deterred. L tried to push her away, but she was using strength he had never seen her use before. So, L brought his legs up in his usual perched position, but Usagi's hands found the top of his knees, pushing down with such a force that he had no choice but to lower them. His feet now dangled down off the table.

A small whine issued from Usagi when she still could not reach her target. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on the table, using both hands to steady her as she pulled herself up so that she straddled his lap. Her face still refused to move away from him, instead, it traveled up his body as she pulled herself further up. Usagi sat up on her knees, allowing her to dip her head down into the head of black hair which smelled so good and called to her so heavily.

L was now face to face with Usagi's chest. With each breath she took, the fabric of her shirt brushed against his face, and the suppleness of her breasts gently pushed against him. L's hands came up to rest on her waist, unsure of how to act or respond; it was not like Usagi to act like this. L was finding it hard to breathe as Usagi pushed herself harder against him, wedging him between the monitors behind him and her soft body. He allowed his hands to trail over the curve of her hips and to her thighs. The material of her soft, gray shorty shorts ended just at the bottom curve of her bum, exposing the smooth and creamy skin of her thighs eagerly to his large hands. Still, his hands did not stop until they reached the mid thigh. He moved his hands around the back of her thighs and gripped them tightly, but not enough to bruise. He tried to pull her legs apart so that she would have to lower herself down and allow him a chance to breathe easy.

Usagi would not budge easily and she whined loudly when she was finally forced to lower herself down enough to where he could breathe but she could still smell his hair. Though she knew this was wrong in many ways, Usagi could not bring herself to pull away from L. Whatever it was that clung to him and made him smell so good, it called to her and she was helpless to disobey the silent and strong command. With each sniff and drag, her brain melted into a hopeless puddle of pleasure along with the rest of her body.

She was so engrossed in the scent of L and he in removing her before she did something she might regret later on that neither heard the elevator doors open, revealing the rest of the Kira task force. The group had been in the middle of a deep conversation, but all of it stopped when they took notice of the scene before them.

L's body was mostly blocked by the small form of Usagi. Her legs were on either side of him, straddling him and preventing him from moving. His hands rested just below the curve of her butt, seeming to caress the skin there as Usagi pressed her body against his, rocking back and forth. Her head was buried in the side of his head while the other hand pushed his head into the crook of her neck, holding him down. Her other hand was out of sight, but it was enough for the task force. Light and Misa (who was clinging to Light's arm) were standing wide eyed and open mouthed in shock. Matsuda had promptly passed out with a heavy nose bleed, and the rest stood without knowing how to react. It would take the group ten minutes before any of them acted, and all of them were needed to pry Usagi off of L's body. She put up a fight, however, and made sure to leave them a few reminders of how bad it was to mess with something she wanted, even if she didn't realize it herself.

The task force had to drug her to calm her down. Only when her body fell limp against Light did they take her up to her room and lay her down. When questioned later on, L was unsure as to what had caused the change.

"What was different than normal?" Misa questioned from her position on the couch. Though she could care less one way or the other, it was still funny to think back on. Misa would definitely enjoy rubbing this in both L and Usagi's faces later down the road.

"Nothing that I am aware of," L shrugged as he thought back to what all had transpired during the day. Nothing of importance was brought to his attention, though. He watched as Misa sighed and stood to approach him.

"You said she kept saying you smelled good, right?" Misa questioned while continuing her approach. L nodded, unsure of her conclusion to the many theories concerning Usagi's behavior. Misa moved closer before bending over slightly and taking a small sniff of the air near him. Her face scrunched up in concentration before she took another hesitant sniff.

"You smell different," Misa acknowledge. "What are you wearing?" L opened his mouth to list off the articles of clothing he was wearing, which was the same as usual. Misa must have figured that and held up a hand to stop him. "Never mind, I'll see for myself." Before anyone could comment, Misa was marching up the stairs and headed for the only other room L seemed to enter, his bathroom. All eyes turned to the monitors, watching as the other blonde looked through all of his things.

L failed to see the importance of the search, but Misa's scream of triumph had him wondering if he was wrong for the first time. He watched as Misa ran out of the bathroom, heading back to where he and the others waited; it didn't take long before Misa was standing in front of him holding out a familiar bottle. The design was simple - a regular cylinder container. The main color design was black with silver accents and writing. _Lynx_ was written vertically and in larger font than the _Phoenix_ writing above it. A small blue flam was lit over the phoenix writing as well.

"This is the answer to your problem," Misa chirped happily with a broad smile. She looked as if she had just solved the world's hardest problem. L blinked up at her blankly. He saw no reason for the product to be the cause of Usagi's weird behavior.

"I fail to understand the meaning behind this conclusion," L admitted. He watched as Misa's face fell from it's happy and giddy state to pure shock and surprise.

"Are you serious?!" Misa demanded, but she didn't wait for an answer. She threw the bottle to him and then stalked to his computer, immediately typing away and pulling up a youtube video. Misa forcefully turned his chair around and made him watch the commercial.

Misa made him and the rest of the task force watch every single Axe commercial available on the internet until the answer sunk into their skulls. Needless to say, L learned several interesting and useful facts. From that day forward, Watari bought nothing but the Shampoo, body wash, cologne, and antiperspirants from the Axe name brand.

**…**

**

* * *

...  
**

**HAHAHAHA! Okay, I LOVE a guy who wears Axe, seriously. I was once walking around in a flea market and smelled something so addicting. I could not help but follow the scent trail around until I bumped into the source, a very cute guy. I was highly embarrassed, so much that I just ran out of the building. Later on I would learn that he was wearing Axe Phoenix *squee's*. How do I know? One of my classmates started wearing it and I asked him what he was donning that day. **

**So, yeah, I'm a living, breathing, piece of evidence that axe has that affect on some girls like in the commercials *blushes*.**

**Sesshy**


End file.
